


我的男友是只喵

by Beast_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_L/pseuds/Beast_L
Summary: 当成人的谦喵咪终于以一种“成人”方式拥有了他最爱的BamBam。





	我的男友是只喵

日子还是要过的呀，虽然BamBam确实是有些苦不堪言。  
在某一天金有谦看到了油管上面舞蹈大佬发的视频，对于舞蹈的热爱也就一发不可收拾了，BamBam时常看着他跟着视频学，学的也是有模有样，甚至比视频里的舞者跳的更好。  
BamBam看他实在是喜欢跳舞喜欢得紧，二话不说找到林在范拜托他帮忙找一个足够好的舞蹈老师教有谦跳舞。  
林在范也是一个好哥哥，除去很多时候总是很想揍两个忙内，对于忙内们的要求从来都是有求必应，只要他做得到。恰好林在范原先就是B-Boy，认识的优秀舞者不在少数。  
所以很快，金有谦开始跟着专业的舞蹈老师学习舞蹈。大概金有谦生来就是做舞者的，学的很快，也学的特别好。  
所以如今BamBam最喜欢做的事就是在书桌前写写画画之后去舞室看金有谦跳舞。  
BamBam尤其喜欢看金有谦跳Poping，那种恰到好处的力度感，让金有谦完完全全从一个奶娃娃蜕变成一个帅气的大男孩，一种统领天下的霸气感让BamBam想要完全臣服。  
但BamBam更加喜欢看金有谦跳各种各样的十九禁，那胯顶得，那腰扭得，真的是好看的不得了，每次都让BamBam看得移不开眼。  
只是。  
想吃不能吃你就不要来诱惑我了嘛！BamBam一脸欲哭无泪，头埋进超大号抱枕，甚是绝望地以头抢……枕头。  
“BamBam在干什么？”金有谦有些好奇地看着BamBam，这莫不是傻了吧？  
“啊没没没，有谦怎么了吗？”BamBam一阵手忙脚乱，起来的时候一个不小心把自己卷进了被子里，还缠得紧紧的。BamBam坐着懵逼了一会儿，眨巴眨巴眼没反应过来自己刚都干了些什么。  
金有谦就看着BamBam犯蠢，毫不客气的笑了出来。  
BamBam自然是听到了金有谦的笑声，气呼呼地抬头看了眼笑的猖狂的金有谦，奋力挣扎，却把自己裹得更紧。  
BamBam又懵逼了。  
金有谦笑够了，上前把BamBam解救了出来。  
“呀别笑了！”BamBam一把拉过金有谦，塞进怀里就是一顿揉。  
金有谦笑着象征性地反抗了几下，就任由BamBam把自己抱在怀里各种揉。  
“所以BamBam有烦心事吗？”金有谦在BamBam怀里找了个舒服点的位置，满足的蹭了蹭。  
“嗯？不……没有。”BamBam看着怀里的金有谦，勾起嘴角，略显苦涩。  
“嗯……如果有一定要告诉谦米的哦……”直觉告诉金有谦BamBam有事瞒着他，他也不说，掩下心中的失落感，闭上眼睛。  
有事情从来不会告诉我，啊，金有谦啊金有谦，别忘了你只是一只猫啊。  
“好。”BamBam笑着，手无意识地抚摸着金有谦的背脊。  
真是温暖啊，BamBam的怀抱。金有谦如是想。可不可以，就这样一直抱下去呢？  
各自怀抱着各自的想法，相拥，换取些微的满足。

 

BamBam没有想过他的那些关于金有谦的想法这么快就付诸行动了。  
很快就到了金有谦的成人礼，BamBam也毫不吝啬地给他办了个party，准确来说，是巴不得全世界都知道他家软萌软萌特别好看非常优秀还充满swag的小孩长大了。  
说是party，其实请来的还是只有几个挚友。  
对BamBam来说，他希望知道有谦的存在的人越少越好，一来也为了他的安全考虑，二来，也有自己的私心在里面。  
不希望太多人看到他，如果他只属于自己就好了。  
来的人里只有崔荣宰是有谦从来没有见过本人的，不过也不奇怪，崔荣宰自从结婚了之后就和妻子一直在环游世界，金有谦只看过他的照片，有时候BamBam和崔荣宰视频的时候他也会凑过去打声招呼，崔荣宰也是实力弟控，很喜欢这个弟弟。  
大家都特别开心，林在范尤其开心，哎呀这可是我儿子。  
“呀我们有谦长得可真好看！”王嘉尔笑着揽住金有谦，“真是不知道BamBam怎么忍得住的。”  
后一句话王嘉尔说得很轻，金有谦没有听到，依旧是笑嘻嘻地待在王嘉尔的怀抱里。  
BamBam移开了视线，他知道王嘉尔对金有谦一点意思都没有，毕竟他整个儿身心都在段宜恩身上，只是，就是有些不开心呢。  
原来，不只是有自己能让他这样开心的笑啊。  
但是BamBam还是很开心。  
BamBam太开心了，以至于一杯杯酒喝下去喝多了也不自知，送走了五位哥哥，踉跄地走回客厅，放任自我地倒在沙发上，模模糊糊间看到金有谦在自己面前放大的脸，然后坚定地睡了过去。

 

“有谦呐，BamBam真的很喜欢你，多陪陪他吧，他太孤单了。”朴珍荣走之前对金有谦这么说。  
金有谦非常乐意这么做，他最想做的事就是一直陪着BamBam，陪一辈子最好。  
可是，BamBam对他的喜欢，和他对BamBam的喜欢，一样的吗？  
金有谦低下头叹了口气，走向倒在沙发上的BamBam。  
BamBam很瘦，很轻，金有谦没费一点力气就把他抱起来了。  
BamBam似乎睡得很沉，他太醉了，靠在金有谦的怀里，沉睡的他褪去了平日里的成熟，露出了孩子的睡颜。  
金有谦轻手轻脚，把BamBam放下，原本打算出去收拾一下客厅，站起身，看着BamBam却怎么都挪不动腿。  
站了一小会儿，金有谦又蹲下，就趴在床边看着BamBam，很满足，却又感觉少了些什么。  
想着BamBam还睡着，大着胆子凑上前去，轻轻吻在BamBam的侧脸上，BamBam带着酒气的气息打在金有谦耳边，金有谦觉得自己好像也醉了，脸烫得不得了，他想自己的耳朵也一定很红吧。  
不如，就当做自己喝醉了吧。  
太喜欢了，所以，虽然知道这样做很自私，但是。  
不管是占有你，还是被你占有，我都乐意之至。  
金有谦跪趴在床上，BamBam的衬衫被他扯开了一半的扣子，露出右边的半个肩膀，软舌不停歇地在漂亮的脖颈和肩膀上舔弄着，留下惹人遐想的水渍。  
金有谦闭着眼睛，舌头舔过光滑的肌肤的感觉异常好，完全没有注意到已经睁开眼，似乎酝酿着什么大事的BamBam。  
软舌向下来到胸前，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，然后含住那一点力度不轻不重地吮吸。金有谦确确实实兴奋起来了，嘴上动作不停，左手滑下去，在BamBam的翘臀上揉捏了两把，而后溜到两腿间磨蹭着。  
你说金有谦怎么很熟练的样子？  
啊，可能日本性文学看的有点多了吧。  
哦，开玩笑。嘛，网上总是会有一些奇奇怪怪的东西的嘛，好奇宝宝总是会按捺不住点开来看几眼，虽然仅限于看几眼。  
金有谦异常开心的发现在他开始抚慰BamBam的下身之前对方就已经硬了，这样要不说明他的动作非常有成效，要不，就说明，对方或许刚好在做春梦，也有可能——  
对方已经醒了。  
金有谦像是突然意识到了什么，停下动作，抬头，直直撞进BamBam漂亮的眼睛里。  
温柔，宠溺，情欲，欢愉，调笑。  
金有谦有些分不清BamBam的眼里到底藏着什么样的情感。  
似乎气氛有些尴尬了。  
“BamBam，你，你听我解释，我，我……”金有谦收回手，努力做出一副可怜兮兮的样子，凑近了BamBam，没有注意到BamBam变暗的眼神。  
虽说是初冬，但家里开足了暖气，金有谦也就只穿了一件宽大的厚毛衣和比较薄的紧身长裤。  
金有谦此刻跪趴在床上。BamBam已经坐直了身子，一眼就能看到衣领下方的一片春色，伸出舌头舔过干燥的嘴唇，酒精的刺激，再加上这样一副美景，BamBam真是忍不下去了。  
早在金有谦开始舔弄他的脖颈时BamBam就已经醒了，很舒服，BamBam也就眯着眼享受，混沌的大脑也无法多加思考，直到胸前被舌头挑逗，下身的炙热被摩擦着少了些燥热感。  
BamBam终于意识到了某些事情。  
呀，有谦呐，是你勾引我干出这样的事情的哦。

 

小孩还在感到羞愧，红了一张脸，奶音急急地解释着，其实BamBam一个字也没听进去。  
BamBam伸出左手的食指和中指，抹过被唾液沾湿的半边肩和胸膛，然后在金有谦的注视下，含进了自己的嘴里。  
衣衫不整，又做着诱惑的动作，金有谦看的有些呆。  
金有谦实在是不知道到底发生了什么，等他反应过来的时候他已经被BamBam压在身下，唇舌交融，毛衣已经被掀上去了，BamBam的一只手正蹂躏着已经有些红肿的肉粒。  
BamBam的衬衫扣子已经全部被解开了，应该是有谦自己在一片混沌中无意识地给BamBam解开的吧，白衬衫半搭在BamBam身上，金有谦在把衬衫往下扯的同时一只手已经伸进去抚摸着BamBam的脊背了。  
论吻技，其实两个人都不大行。可就是势均力敌，这个吻才平添了几分味道。  
不能吻下去了，再这样下去还做什么？直接就要窒息而亡了好吗！撤回了在有谦嘴里扫荡的舌头，BamBam用空着的那只手撑起上半身，喘着气，看着身下的人。  
右手不停歇地捏弄着身下人胸前的软肉，BamBam就那样看着有谦，如欣赏美景一般。  
两个人的裤子都还好好的穿着，紧身裤勾勒出性感的腿部线条的同时，也显出了已等待的不耐烦了的性器的形状。  
BamBam的白衬衫半挂在他的手臂上，展露出漂亮又不失带有力量美感的肌肉，让金有谦一下子看直了眼不愿意移开视线，没有注意到他自己是个什么样的状态，毛衣被他自己撩到最上方，不是单薄的身体，却也没有过分明显的肌肉，白皙的肤色，微染上浅浅的桃红色，看得BamBam真是口干舌燥。  
所以这种时候就不应该再犹豫了嘛。  
BamBam甩掉了身上的衬衫，伸手就去扯金有谦的毛衣，那火急火燎的样子让金有谦特别担心毛衣的安危，他可是特别喜欢这件毛衣的呢。  
也幸好BamBam还比较的清醒，吧，没有真的扯坏，到底最后在金有谦的配合下还是很顺利地把毛衣脱下来了，期间彼此还吃了对方不少豆腐，以至于，明明只是脱一件毛衣这样简简单单的事，两个人却耗了不少时间。  
还有碍事的裤子。  
BamBam伸手去解金有谦的皮带的时候，金有谦勾着他的脖子要他低下头来，他也不反抗，手上动作不停，释放出已昂首等待的物什，随即便撸动起来。  
对于初尝滋味的金有谦来说，这似乎已是较大的刺激，呻吟从嘴里冒出来，掉落进BamBam耳里，成了最大的催情剂。  
金有谦要BamBam吻他，左手搭在BamBam后颈那里，把人不断往下压，直到那张俊俏的脸在自己面前放大了数倍，然后饱满的唇吻上自己，金有谦迫不及待地伸出舌头来毫无章法地舔上BamBam的唇，勾勒出漂亮的唇型，然后软舌就被BamBam叼进了嘴里，金有谦感觉到BamBam的软舌很快就缠了上来。  
吻逐渐激烈起来。  
与此同时，金有谦右手很是不安分地滑到了BamBam岔开的两腿间，不拉开拉链，不解开皮带，只隔着裤子力度不轻地磨蹭揉捏。  
湿濡而甜腻的吻让室内的暧昧再次升温，不知道为什么，明明还只是第二次接吻，两个人却都熟练了不止一点点，虽然还是会有些喘不过气，但是，舌头舔过对方的齿根，滑过上颚，再彼此交缠，啊，这种感觉真是好啊。  
或许，更进一步感觉会更好的呢。  
BamBam微微撑起了点身，结束了这个绵长的吻，伸手附在自己胯下的那只手上，用力压了压，笑着看着金有谦，却惊异地发现他没有特别害羞的样子，反而舔着唇极尽魅惑地看着自己，那只手灵活的拉开拉链钻了进去。  
“嗯……这么熟练？”BamBam舒服的眯了眯眼，俯身亲了金有谦的侧脸一口，“我们谦米都不害羞一下的吗？”  
金有谦笑着摇了摇头，“BamBam再亲我一下好不好。”  
情色的味道开始弥漫，BamBam笑着低头，在金有谦的脸上印上一个不带任何欲望的吻。  
帮对方脱掉了长裤，金有谦稍稍用力，两个人的位置对调，金有谦接下来的动作令BamBam意外。  
隔着黑色的底裤舔弄，唾液沾湿了底裤，然后用牙齿咬下底裤，扶着性器就要吞下去。  
BamBam看到金有谦皱了皱眉。  
“不，有谦啊，不用，来，过来。”BamBam阻止了金有谦接下来的动作，捧着金有谦的脸，笑着，语气是金有谦熟悉的温柔。  
金有谦其实没有很排斥，只是男人身上都会有的腥膻味让他一瞬间有些拒绝，但BamBam身上更多的是好闻的香水味，BamBam向来洁身自好很爱干净，这让金有谦不那么排斥，甚至还有些喜欢。  
终于是坦诚相见。  
BamBam觉得再这么下去他大概是要疯掉了，他不能再磨蹭了，他现在就想要把金有谦压在身下狠狠贯穿，想要听他的呻吟尖叫，想要看他为自己疯狂的模样。从来没有看到过金有谦情事里的模样，但他相信那一定会是一副美景，奶音用来呻吟一定很好听。  
在金有谦诧异地眼神之下BamBam从床头柜里翻出来了润滑剂和避孕套。  
“你到底是预谋了多久……”金有谦有些心情复杂。  
“嗯，这个，其实是之前我和我前女友在一起的时候备着的。”BamBam略微有些尴尬，不知道金有谦会怎么想。  
果不其然金有谦黑了脸，二话不说就要起身走人，被BamBam拉住压在身下。  
“呀，乖呀，我可从来没有和那女人上过床，之后一直没扔。”BamBam凑近了金有谦在他耳边压低了声音，“是因为我一直在等着上你呀。”  
金有谦的耳朵红了个透，BamBam还有些得寸进尺地轻咬上耳垂。  
身下的火热紧贴在一起，BamBam还恶意地动了一动，满意的看着金有谦越发害羞的模样。  
然后。  
然后他就被金有谦打开的双腿缠紧了腰身。  
BamBam盯着金有谦看了很久，金有谦把头撇向一边不看他，察觉到BamBam很久都没有动作，用脚跟轻轻磨了磨他的后腰，没有预料中的火急火燎，BamBam还是不动，疑惑地转过头，只看见BamBam直勾勾地盯着自己。  
“呀，你在干嘛呀！”金有谦有些生气，不，是很生气，他都这样放下脸面了，对方怎么一点动静也没有啊？  
不知道猫也是要脸的吗！！！  
话刚说完，就被BamBam推着翻了个身，变成了跪趴在床上的姿势，还没来得及多抱怨几句，就被后穴里突然的凉意和之后钻进来的手指堵住了嘴。  
润滑剂有些冰，被均匀地涂抹在内壁上，修长的手指进进出出，虽然最开始的开拓很是艰辛，但BamBam的动作实在是温柔，让金有谦紧绷着的身子很快就放松下来。  
金有谦自然是知道BamBam忍得很辛苦，毕竟都是男人嘛——他自己也很难过啊，尤其是感觉到后穴里不断动作的手指，温柔又粗暴地搅动着，手指数目在增加，一根，两根，三根，胸前的肉粒又被BamBam揉捏着、把玩着，舌头在后颈和脊背上舔过，湿漉漉的感觉加重了有谦的燥热感。  
原先干涩的小穴变得湿滑，包裹着BamBam的手指，时不时用力地收缩一下，让BamBam还是猜测——如果，在里面的是自己的那话儿，嘶——那大概自己是撑不过多久就要缴械投降了。  
金有谦轻声呻吟着，奶音染上情欲多了几分性感，听得BamBam浑身都是一种酥麻感，身子有些发软，可炙热处却越发的坚挺。  
BamBam是忍不住了。  
金有谦也忍不住了。  
手指抽出去的时候金有谦的声音提高了好几个音量，后穴不断收缩着，实在是不希望那修长的手指离开自己的身体。  
BamBam笑了，他喜欢这样的金有谦，对于BamBam来说，性爱并不是一件多羞耻的事情，主动却不刻意，照理说这才是做爱时该有的。  
戴上安全套，掐着金有谦的腰，推着自己的性器进入，只到一半就不得不停下来——金有谦把自己的身体绷得太紧了。  
“有谦呐，乖，放松点好吗？”BamBam俯下身去亲了亲金有谦的嘴唇，语气温柔得不像话。  
并不是因为太痛，BamBam的扩张做得很好，痛感比较微弱，金有谦只是有些害怕，莫名的，对于未知事物的害怕。  
而BamBam的话像定心丸，金有谦怔怔的看着BamBam，眼睛对上对方温柔的笑眼，不自觉地放松了身子，甚至下意识地把腿打开得更大，方便BamBam的动作。  
由一开始浅浅的缓慢的抽动，到此刻的疯狂，BamBam觉得他的神智越发不清醒了，他此刻只想要狠狠进入身下人的身体，想要把他吃干抹净，把他揉碎了融入自己。  
金有谦承受着BamBam有些失控的占有，毫不吝啬地释放出自己的呻吟声，他感觉自己好像也醉了，什么都看不见了，只能感觉到身后那源源不断向他涌来的快感，听到BamBam用温柔而低沉得性感的嗓音不断叫着他的名字。  
“有谦……有谦……”  
金有谦晃了晃头，尝试着把额前被汗水浸湿的刘海甩开，他想要看着BamBam。  
BamBam显然已经被酒精完全侵蚀了，都不知道他现在还有没有什么神智可言，他现在喊出来的话已经完全就是潜意识里的东西。  
金有谦从来不知道自己的名字能被一个人喊得这么好听。  
火热不断撑开内壁，往深处顶去，一遍遍碾压过敏感点，引来金有谦一声高过一声的尖叫。  
“Bam……慢，慢点……”  
“太用力了……啊……”  
“我们谦米啊，身体可不是这么说的啊……”BamBam停下动作，抚上金有谦的细腰，揉捏着那里的软肉，看着金有谦的腰弯成一个不可思议却又美到极致的弧度，BamBam舔过嘴唇，像看见猎物。  
“怎么……唔，停下来了啊……”金有谦转过头一脸茫然地看着BamBam，却不知道他自己到底是一副什么样的样子。  
被身上男人艹弄得眼角有些发红，漂亮的眼睛里蕴满了水汽，嘴唇被咬的充血，被舔得泛水光，之前因呻吟而无法闭上的嘴唇，嘴角是来不及咽下的唾液，脸上是因性事而起的粉红，茫然的眼神，再加上那句像邀请的话语，全然没有想过这会激起身上人的兽欲。  
BamBam抽出分身，让金有谦翻了个身面对他，拉开修长的双腿再次把自己送入对方的身体里，看着金有谦沉迷于欲望的表情加快了胯下的动作。  
“真是没有想过啊，原来谦米……”又是一记深顶，BamBam笑着，就那样盯着金有谦。  
“呀！你……你闭嘴……闭嘴啊啊啊——”金有谦从枕头上抬头，看着BamBam自以为凶狠地大喊，却不知道这在BamBam看来更像是求欢，引来BamBam更加恶意地顶弄。  
“谦米都还有力气骂我呢，那，看来，我还没有使出全力啊……”BamBam眉眼间尽是调笑，嘴里说着不着调的话，直把金有谦调戏得满脸通红害羞的不得了。  
“啊……唔啊……以前……以前真的没发现……哈啊……真没发现BamBam……这么恶趣味啊啊啊！”  
BamBam固定住金有谦的腰，压着敏感点转着圈摩擦，让金有谦有些崩溃地尖叫大喊，手胡乱地在空气里抓了两把，BamBam凑上前去，让金有谦的手恰好抓到自己，随即便感觉到抓着自己的力度加大。  
金有谦快到高潮了，只差临门一脚。  
BamBam仰着头深呼吸了几口，他能感觉到咬着自己肉棒的内壁越缠越紧，这种快感逼得他有些头皮发麻。  
一只手帮金有谦撸动已经涨到不行的肉棒，一只手抚摸着金有谦的侧脸，毫不犹豫地吻上那不断吐出诱人的声音的唇，再度加快身下的动作。  
金有谦被前后两种快感刺激着，又为抚上自己侧脸的手所着迷。  
BamBam的吻和抚摸都太过温柔，而他抽插的动作又太过凶狠，让金有谦有些怀疑他是不是被撕裂成了两半，感受着不同的BamBam。  
金有谦抓着BamBam的力度加重了几分，唇舌缠绕之间溢出几声不可抑制的呻吟。  
然后他迎来了高潮。  
因过分刺激而拼命收缩的甬道刺激的BamBam喘不过气，没再多想，就那样射了出来。  
吻还在继续，唾液交换的啧啧声充斥了整个房间，两个人的手都是异常的不安分，在对方身上胡乱的抚摸着，没来得及多休息一会儿，就又一次沉浸于情事之中了。  
啊，大概明天Bam大佬是不会起来工作了。  
嗯，明天金小喵应该也是要翘一节舞蹈课了。  
呀，没关系呀，今天开心就好了呀。

 

距离上次两个人第一次滚床单已经过去很久了。  
嗯，其实也没有很久，不过一个多月而已，只是最近BamBam忙完工作终于清闲下来了，放松的同时性欲不知道为什么也强起来了。  
只是，他也只是脑子里盘算臆想，上次可把金有谦折腾的不轻，总之小孩儿是在床上睡了很久才醒的，虽然他也没有少睡多少。  
但是，BamBam非常明白，纵欲是不好的，偶尔来一次就好了，平日里，还是继续禁欲着吧，毕竟他和金有谦两个人，虽然平时穿衣服或者跳舞都是欲得不要不要的，但是性格真真是禁欲系的。  
就是那种可能一年不上床他们也不会觉得有什么奇怪的。  
不过这也是在很久之前，现在爱人就在身边，平时没事就索个吻撒个娇卖个萌，亲亲抱抱是完全少不了的，虽然最后，从来没有发展成更为不可收拾的态势，总是见好就收？  
毕竟，BamBam有很多工作需要处理，金有谦的舞蹈课一节都不想落。  
可是现在，BamBam的工作已经告一段落，金有谦的舞蹈课程也已经结束。  
emmmm……现在大概是没法儿见好就收了。  
刚结束今年最后一节舞蹈课的金有谦笑着扑向了在车里等着的BamBam，满足的在他怀里蹭了蹭，才乖乖坐在副驾驶的位置上系好安全带坐好。  
金有谦大概一个星期前突发奇想去染了个头发，BamBam也讲不明白那具体是个什么颜色，明明他自己三天两头换个发色，虽然后来被金有谦以太伤身体为由勒令停止，但他偶尔还是会换个发色来明亮一下自己的心情。  
BamBam现在都还记得那时候BamBam在一次换发色对黑着脸的金有谦这么解释的时候金有谦的表情，憋屈得想打人又没法儿发作，真是，怎么看怎么可爱。  
后来金有谦是这么说的:“你都已经有我了啊我还不能让你的心情明亮一下吗？”  
嗯，真是一个无法反驳的好理由。  
说回当下，车里放着音乐，是BamBam和金有谦都很喜欢的曲风，金有谦的头微偏看向车窗外，骨节分明的手指跟着节奏轻轻敲打着车窗，脑袋也跟着一晃一晃的。  
BamBam认真开着车，不时偏过头看两眼恋人，而后笑着转回脸，继续看着前方。  
出于安全考虑，BamBam的车是手动挂挡的。  
对于金有谦来说，BamBam一只手握着方向盘，一只手挂挡，认真看路的样子真的是帅他一脸血。  
真的很撩。  
现在也是。  
金有谦不知道什么时候转过了头，看着BamBam的侧颜出神，内心里是万条弹幕，每天都是“太帅了想被日怎么办”。  
大概如果金有谦再没有理智一点他可能会直接向BamBam提出车震的要求。  
然后BamBam一个急刹车把神游外太空的金有谦拉回了现实。  
金有谦都没反应过来BamBam就已经解开安全带长腿一跨就骑到了他身上，昏暗的环境下金有谦看不见对方是什么表情。  
“怎么了？小色鬼，难道不是你想做吗？”BamBam捧着金有谦的脸，话里尽是调笑的意味，舌头舔过金有谦的薄唇，借着外面微弱的光看着金有谦有些懵的脸。  
金有谦这时候才开始观察周围，这里大概是那种很昏暗几乎不会有人的巷子，路灯也很暗，再加上车窗上贴着的膜，他们在车里做什么事的话，外面人根本看不见。  
“那BamBam的意思是只是谦米想做，BamBam不想吗？”金有谦的奶音刻意压低的时候实在是万分性感，低沉沙哑，勾得BamBam有些灵魂出窍。  
金有谦亲了BamBam一口，右手滑下去抚摸着BamBam那已经苏醒的分身，“Bam啊，我们回家再做好不好啊，车上做的话，不舒服还麻烦。”  
“可我忍不了了。”BamBam按上金有谦在自己胯下作乱的手，压着那只手来回磨蹭着，“要不，谦米先用手给我撸出来？”  
“不要。”金有谦嘴上拒绝得干脆，手的动作却不见他停下来。  
“啧，学坏了啊。”BamBam笑着勾了勾金有谦的下巴，放开了金有谦的手，虽然忍着会很辛苦，不过既然自家小孩不那么乐意，还是回家再玩吧。  
可是回家后的发展有些失控，至少BamBam是被撩得失控。  
刚进家门踢掉鞋子BamBam还没来得及给金有谦一个湿吻，金有谦就笑得一脸纯真提出要跳舞给BamBam看，至于某喵仗着自己个子更高把BamBam压在墙边上下其手我们就不说了吧。  
BamBam真的很难过，憋的难过。  
开着暖气等家里慢慢变暖，金有谦说要进房间准备一下，BamBam满脸问号地看着金有谦走向房间，并不知道这有什么可准备的。  
而且，金有谦这准备的时间有些久啊。  
“有谦啊——”  
“Bam要是忍不住了你要不先自己解决一下？”门后的金有谦舔了舔唇，回忆起了自己还是一只纯喵的时候无意间看见BamBam自慰，他那时候什么都不知道，只觉得那样的BamBam很好看，发出的声音很好听。  
“呀金有谦！”  
“Bam啊——”  
“……”BamBam撇了撇嘴，小孩子气地一屁股坐下，撸了一把头发，琢磨着把家里该收拾不该收拾的全收掉了，第二天早上BamBam非常庆幸自己这时候的决定，不然家里很多东西大概是要报废。  
茶几上几乎没有东西了，沙发上也垫好了不知道哪里来的黑色床单，BamBam这才坐下，舒一口气，然后着手于自己已经昂首以待的炙热。  
没有脱裤子，只是解开皮带拉开拉链，释放出性器，没多想就开始撸动起来。  
BamBam突然就想要金有谦帮他口。  
BamBam咬住左手的食指，感受着快感，然后他听到了门开的声音，扭头看过去，只那一眼，让BamBam达到高潮。  
金有谦的耳朵和尾巴不知道什么时候又回来了，穿着宽松的黑色衬衫，扣子也不扣好，露出胸口漂亮的肌肤和性感的要命的锁骨，因为尾巴的原因金有谦好像连内裤都没穿，又长又直又白又细的腿就摆在那里，BamBam看得呆掉了。  
“BamBam呀——”奶音爆发的结果是BamBam刚射完就又硬了。  
“有，有，有谦，你，你怎么穿，穿成这，这样？”BamBam看着向他走近的金有谦说话都有些结巴，眼睛不受控制地上下扫着，他现在真的什么都不想，只想上了金有谦。  
“跳舞呀——”金有谦笑着，弯下腰，BamBam一眼就看到了黑色衬衣下的光景。  
我……艹！  
“新学了舞啊，跳给BamBam看呀。”金有谦在BamBam的唇上嘬了一口，走到茶几另一边，“社里有一个怒那跳舞特别厉害，SUNMI的舞她都会跳，我就让她教我，我可以跳给BamBam看呀。”  
“有谦呐……”  
BamBam看着金有谦跟着音乐跳的Gashina，和原舞一点都不像，却带着致命的诱惑感。  
至于24小时都不够，那一声“oh baby”配上金有谦的眼神撩得BamBam有些神志不清。  
看着金有谦跳舞，BamBam一边也不停地给予自己足够的抚慰。  
不够。  
BamBam的眼睛离不开金有谦，就看着金有谦朝他走过来。  
金有谦也知道玩够了，在这么玩下去，可能他明天是要起不来了。  
听话的走到BamBam身边蹲下，“Bam啊，我给你口好不好呀？BamBam也是这么想的对吧？”  
手帮着BamBam一起撸动，仰头看着BamBam，没等BamBam出声，就那样抓着BamBam的手移到了自己胸前，然后，在BamBam的注视下吞下了那人的物什。  
不熟练，但基本技巧似乎都会，沿着柱身上下来回舔弄，偶尔舌头钻进小孔。  
BamBam被他舔的有些无法思考，紧接着，他感觉到金有谦的手从他衣服下摆钻了进去，玩弄着他胸前的肉粒，然后，然后，金有谦吞到了底，喉咙一缩一缩的，刺激的BamBam想要就那么交待在他嘴里，微微挺动腰，模仿性交在金有谦嘴里抽插，一只手揉着金有谦的头，另一只手隔着衣服按压挑逗着金有谦的乳珠。  
其实金有谦一只手一直在给自己手淫，时不时抬眼看两眼BamBam，BamBam沉溺于情欲之中的样子实在是好看。  
金有谦抬起头，吐出BamBam的性器，慢慢移动着自己的身子挪到了BamBam腿上。  
金有谦的手还在BamBam衣服里，顺带着就把BamBam上衣全脱了，按着BamBam的头往自己胸口凑，BamBam就隔着衬衫舔弄着已经有些挺立的小红豆，手伸到下面力度不轻地揉捏着金有谦的臀肉，一只手轻轻捏了捏金有谦头顶的猫耳，感觉到猫耳动了动，松开了手，伸下去要去抓猫尾。  
放过了被捏的有些红痕的臀部，伸到后穴那里，意乱情迷的BamBam全然忘记了润滑剂和安全套的事，摸到一片湿濡柔软才反应过来一些事情。  
“嗯？有谦？”BamBam抬头看着仰头享受的金有谦，好奇的问。  
“嗯，我，自己做了简单扩张了，就，就那么进来吧。”金有谦徘徊在快感边缘，突然被打断有些不开心，嘟着嘴回答BamBam。  
“那，不行，扩张一定要做足，不然你会痛的。”  
“是不是，扩张不做好你就算进的去你也出不来啊？”金有谦笑道，猫尾缠上自己身后的那只手，轻轻蹭着。  
“啧。”BamBam重重地拍了一下金有谦的屁股，随后粗暴地插了两根手指进后穴，肉壁争先恐后地缠上来。  
“啊——Bam，Bam，你轻点，轻点……”  
“你刚刚可不是这样的。”BamBam搂着金有谦的脖子把他往沙发上放，金有谦也很配合的倒下去，调整好姿势，一条腿搭上沙发靠背，一条腿架在茶几上，身下的景象BamBam看得一清二楚。  
后穴含着自己的两根手指，翻搅时不断有液体流出来，性器挺立着，猫尾摆来摆去的，偶尔会扫过BamBam的物什，酥麻的感觉像电流流过BamBam的身体。  
已经完全崩掉了。  
BamBam再往里塞了根手指，三根手指进进出出的，摩擦着软肉让金有谦的呻吟一声高过一声，然后，狠狠摩擦着敏感点。  
“啊，哇啊啊啊啊——”金有谦弓起身子企图缓解过分的快感。  
“有谦呐，现在，才刚刚开始呐。”  
后穴里已经容下了四根手指，金有谦搂着BamBam的脖子吻得忘情。  
BamBam略略抬了头，结束了这个黏腻的吻，金有谦的粉舌稍稍伸出，似是在控诉不满。  
“乖，我现在进去了？”BamBam吻了吻猫耳，身下人敏感的抖了抖，惹来BamBam的轻笑。  
抽出手指，手捏着金有谦大腿，扶着自己进入对方的身体，看着金有谦皱着眉头不太舒服的模样，心疼地想要停下，却又瞥到那人嘴角挂着的笑，了然笑笑，一挺腰，将自己全部送入，不出意外的，引来了金有谦的惊呼。  
“太舒服了？还是感叹你老公我太大了？”BamBam换换抽动着，抬起金有谦的一条腿驾到自己肩上，舌头沿着好看的小腿线条舔过去。  
“都，嗯啊，都有啊……”金有谦抬起手要BamBam抱他，下一刻就投入到一个温暖的怀抱。  
“嗯，我们有谦呐，真乖啊……”  
BamBam轻吻着金有谦，耳朵，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，看着他乖顺的样子心水的不得了。  
“谦呐，我们换个姿势好不好？”  
“后入？你是不是……嗯……想玩我尾巴？”金有谦被翻过去的时候这么说，微转过头看着身上那人捏着自己尾巴一脸奇妙的样子不禁想笑——怎么跟个孩子似的？  
BamBam轻轻扯了扯猫尾，感觉到内壁猛的一收缩，爽的头皮发麻，夹得自己差点想射，像是发现了什么宝藏，操着操着突然就会扯一下金有谦的猫尾，对金有谦来说，这刺激不小。  
“诶？谦呐，我上次就想问你来着，不是，不是都说受的体力跟不上攻，耐力也比不上的吗？你怎么，跟我差不多？嗯？”说完不忘用力顶弄一下，收获一声甜腻腻的奶味儿呻吟。  
“谁说的，啊哈，你看我，跳舞……打篮球……体力会跟不上……有鬼啊……啊……啊……”  
猫尾磨蹭着BamBam的腹肌，招来BamBam更加凶猛的撞击，金有谦一只手撑着自己，另一只手揉捏着自己的乳珠，BamBam伸手帮他撸动着。  
“再，快点……那里……啊……Bam你真的超棒的啊啊——”  
“嗯……我们谦米……也很棒的……”  
猫耳在金有谦的头顶动了动，萌的BamBam又大了几分，被金有谦嫌弃地瞪了一眼。  
“怎么？瞪我干嘛？爽的还不是你？嗯？”  
“切……衣冠禽兽……啊啊……轻点轻点……”  
“我衣冠禽兽？”  
“嗯……还是……嗯啊……斯文败类……”  
“那我，禽兽给你看，败类给你看啊？”  
陡然加速，把金有谦的呻吟撞得支离破碎，BamBam一只手抓着金有谦的腰，一只手捏着猫尾，不时扯一扯，快感让两个人都发出满足的喟叹。  
金有谦深刻明白自食其力的道理，绞紧了肠壁，一只手抚慰着自己，却并不希望这场情事太快结束。  
BamBam用力地挺腰，射在金有谦里面，仰头感受着快感。  
金有谦被刺激地尖叫，攀上快感的高峰，BamBam附上他的手，舒服得金有谦说不出话，射在BamBam手里。  
黑色床单上是两个人的精液，黑白对比强烈，金有谦的衬衫被撩到腰以上，BamBam的裤子还穿着，沾了不少精液。  
淫靡不堪。  
“诶，有谦，我怎么记得你还是猫的时候耳朵和尾巴都是白色的？”  
BamBam没有拔出分身，就着那个姿势从后面抱上金有谦，一下一下吻着金有谦的耳朵。  
“嗯……我也不知道它们为什么变成黑的了……”  
“再来一遍吗？”  
“要不去餐桌上试试？”  
“好主意。”  
所以说最后餐桌上做了一遍又滚到浴缸里，完了之后还来了一场镜面play的两个人终于在清理完身体之后上床睡觉了，留着家里一片狼藉也不去管。  
太累了。  
睡前两个人这么想着。  
BamBam习惯性钻到金有谦的怀抱里蹭了蹭，睡了。  
金有谦已经睡着很久了，下意识抱住怀里的人，不知道在做什么美梦，嘴角的笑怎么也下不来。  
一觉睡到下午，等待他们的是乱七八糟急需整理的家还有哥哥们的夺命连环call。  
哥哥们打电话却一个都没被接起来正担心得要命，被声音沙哑还没睡醒的金有谦怼了一顿，虽然生气，但是放下心来了，然后，看看彼此，脸上是怎么也盖不住的姨母笑。

 

听说后来金有谦成了知名的专业舞者。  
听说后来Bam大佬设计的衣服有一个固定模特。  
听说那个固定模特是Bam大佬的男朋友。  
听说他们就快要去荷兰结婚了。  
听说男朋友的名字叫金有谦，是个特别好看的小哥哥。  
听说他们特别幸福，还有几个宠他们宠上天的哥哥。


End file.
